Esbjörn
Esbjörn is a member of the Enforcers. Biography Origin Personality Esbjörn is perhaps the most mysterious individual of the others, being characterised as a taciturn, acerbic, phlegmatic and reticent character. Despite his stoic and monosyllabic nature, Esbjörn is a rather reserved and kind being, often approaching situations with great curiosity and a committed can-do attitude. While Esbjörn is indeed introverted and distant, knowing very little of what could be considered 'normal' or 'human' and doing many unusual things, he tends to be the most humane of the Enforcers, never seeming to need the affirmation or approval of others as well as being surprisingly confident in spite of very few words. Most of the time, in conjunction with his acute perception, Esbjörn finds letting his actions speak for him as being a greater alternative to speech, enabling him to best observe and read a room first before acting upon anything - showing his considerate and attentive side. To many Esbjörn's initial lack of emotion throws them off, but his patience and calm compassion with all kinds makes him an enamoured and oddly respected figure. This is mostly because of his appropriate austerity in moments of danger. Esbjörn deeply cares for his friends and regularly tries to protect them, acting like a guardian and caretaker to them, and is loyal to the very end. Unlike the others, Esbjörn is quite unafraid of being attached and close to them, showing rare and even inspiring authenticity. In addition, he has been shown to be unafraid of being effeminate at times, adding to his lack of social awareness and silent, deadpan presentation. Somehow in spite of being mute most of the time, most who interact with Esbjörn come to a mutual love and understanding through many of actions. Esbjörn is overall gentle and empathetic, exuding warmth and goodwill. Esbjörn's enigmatic nature gives him an ethereal presence and is sometimes regarded as being mystical and otherworldly. His powers, abilities and activities indeed make him out to be quite spiritually-minded, owning obviously transcendent powers that have, so far, been shown as equal or even greater than most other beings. Unfortunately, the frustrating lack of a true definitive origin leaves much of his character cryptic, though more information has been unveiled over time about his capabilities. On the other hand, Esbjörn's unconventional (if often humorous) actions are reasoned to be his minute knowledge of social understanding due to his concealed past. As a result, Esbjörn is seen to be constantly fascinated with things that seem foreign to him while still treating them with respect. He is shown to have a particular fondness for music and possesses unexpected talent and mastery in a variety of instruments such as the violin. In addition, he spends a lot of time on various physical activities and has shown ingenuity and intelligence within them. Nevertheless in times of extreme stress, usually when concerned with great personal consequence, Esbjörn is capable of displaying extreme fury and anger, thus exerting immense amounts of power and strength. In fact, several aspects seem to imply that Esbjörn is quite possibly much more powerful both physically and mentally than he appears to be, though since he never uses this it is possible he sees it as unnecessary. neutral; depends on state Relationships Allies *Enforcers - Former Enemies turned Teammates and Friends **Cobra Bubbles - Leader **Isaac Bubbles **Bandit **Vendra Kalanika **Wulfric Elderkin Enemies * Powers, Abilities & Skills Powers *'Aether Manipulation': **Aura: *'Crystal Manipulation': **'Crystal Attacks': ***'Crystallokinetic Combat': ****'Crystal Generation': ****'Crystal Infusion': ****'Crystallization': ***'Crystallokinetic Constructs': ****'Crystal Exoskeleton': ****'Crystal Weaponry': ***'Crystal Beam Emission': Release beams of a crystal ***'Crystal Blast': Release crystals over a specific target area ***'Crystal Bolt Projection': Release low powered projectiles of crystal ***'Crystal Cutting': Use crystals to cut opponents ***'Crystal Infusion': Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with crystals ***'Crystal Pillar Projection': Project crystal pillars ***'Crystal Spike Projection': Project crystal spikes ***'Crystal Wave Emission': Send out a wave of crystals that repels everything ***'Expanding Crystal Bolts': Project crystals that expands rapidly on contact with an object ***'Hand Blasts': Release crystal blasts from hands ***'Hidden Attacks': Channel attacks through a medium ***'Omnidirectional Crystal Waves': Send out a wave of crystals in all directions ***'Reflective Attacks': Release attacks of crystal that can bounce off of any surface ***'Scatter Shot': Release crystal blasts that split into multiple fragments ***'Sword Beam Emission': Release crystal blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons ***'Wave Motion Blast': Launch a massive wave of crystal **'Crystal Generation': ***'Crystal Aura': ***'Crystal Blast': **'Power Augmentation': **'Mystical/Crystal Healing': Abilities * Skills * Generates energy from crystals; crystals can diminish over time; different crystals equal different powers (e.g: healing); has to create crystals Equipment Trivia *The name Esbjörn is the Swedish younger form of the Old Norse given name Æsbiorn ( Ásbjörn) and Asbjørnsen, derived from the elements áss ("heathen god", "god", "deity") and bjǫrn ("bear", "wild animal". The Old Norse figurative form means “god gave to me the strength as a bear", therefore loosely translating as 'Bear of the gods.' crystal cave; primarily cold conditions to keep the form